


No Show

by Bacop1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacop1/pseuds/Bacop1
Summary: 2x11. Maggie realizes that Alex is going to be a no show.





	

Maggie looked at her watch again. She sighed. 

"She didn't call?" Asked Steve DeFord. 

She'd known Steve for almost five years. He'd been assigned to her Precinct after being promoted. They had gotten off to a rocky start. She was fresh off a bad breakup and her work suffered. She knew it. He'd come down hard on her. They argued. It got heated. Very heated. When she was just about to tell him where to shove it...the stress of the precious weeks collapsed on her. And for the first time in her career she came completely clean to a supervisor. She confessed the fact that she was forced to find a new home. That she was struggling after being cheated on. That her head wasn't in the game. 

He'd responded by clasping her shoulder. He told her, "Maggie. You can let this define you. Or you can be the cop I believe you are. Go home. Hurt for a while. But you owe it to the citizens and to yourself to get your shit together."

She nodded. "It's like I'm still letting her hurt me." She said sadly. 

He tilted her chin up so they were eye to eye. "Fuck her."

She laughed and nodded. 

"Thanks Sarge." 

He smiled and winked. 

She'd found out soon after that he was a man of many layers. With a gay son of his own. And despite his gruff exterior always had her back. 

Six weeks after their talk was her first officer involved shooting. Steve had been hit in the vest during the execution of a search warrant. Without hesitation Maggie was able to pull him to cover and trade fire with the suspect who was armed with an SKS style rifle. The bond forged during that event solidified their friendship. 

They'd drifted apart when she was reassigned to the Science Division as what happens a lot after transfers. But she still considered him one of her first true friends in National City. The kind that even after months of not speaking could start up again as if a moment had passed by. 

"No word." She said sadly.

The crowd roared from inside the stadium. 

"Do I need to kick her butt?" Steve joked. 

Maggie laughed. "She'd tune you up old man."

He chuckled. 

"No I'm sure- whatever is keeping her is important. Thanks anyways for the VIP seats. I know you went out of your way-"

He held up his hand. "Any time Mags. Seriously. I'm just sorry you'll miss the show."

She smiled sadly. "Me too."

She'd given Steve a quick hug and reminded him that they were due for a "family dinner soon." He nodded to one of the other guards are entered the concert. 

Maggie knew that whatever caused Alex's absence must have been important. She'd just told Steve as much. She knew the rigors of their line of work. She couldn't count how many missed events, functions, dates, and holidays she'd missed over the years. But...it still stung. And she was disappointed. 

A decent crowd still milled around the gates. Stragglers jogged towards the entrance. As Maggie shoved her hands in her pockets noticed two teenage girls sitting on the edge of the fountain near the box office. They had been holding hands but quickly broke apart as a group of college aged men passed them. 

Maggie heard the slur shouted towards the girls as the men walked by. 

Maggie quickly turned and stopped in front of the them holding her badge out. 

"Who said it?" She asked towards the intoxicated men. They all looked at each other  
Nervously. One stepped forward. "I'm sorry I uh...." he stumbled over his words. 

"Don't apologize to me jackass." Maggie admonished. 

The boy turned to the girls and apologized. 

It didn't fix it. But at least the problem was acknowledged. She let the group go with a stern warning then turned to leave. 

The girls noticed her walking towards them. 

"Hey." She said as she approached. The two looked scared. 

"It's cool." She said holding up her hands. 

"We weren't doing anything." The African American teen said. 

"I can see that." Maggie said. "It's all good. You headed inside?" 

The skinny red headed girl shook her head. She pushed her glasses back up onto her nose. 

"We were supposed to buy tickets off Craigslist but the guy no showed." She said. 

Maggie nodded. She looked to her phone one last time. Alex wasn't coming. 

She reached into her back pocket and handed the girls the VIP tickets with back stage access. 

"Have fun and be safe ok?" Maggie said. 

The look of pure joy and excitement was worth it. The girls jumped up and down yelling "Are you serious?!?!" and asked if they could hug the Detective. She nodded and they hugged her fiercely. 

"Go!" Maggie teased. The two grasped hands and ran towards the entrance. 

Maggie made it to the parking lot and slung her leg over her Triumph. She donned her helmet and started the engine. She opened up the throttle and took off for a ride hoping to her from her girlfriend soon as the sounds of "Odds Are" by the Bare Naked Ladies rolled through the Bluetooth speaker of her helmet.


End file.
